


В темной воде

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вещи Кайена появляются словно из ниоткуда</p>
            </blockquote>





	В темной воде

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов за команду Kyoraku/Ukitake Team
> 
> Бета: Nyctalus

Вещи Кайена появляются словно из ниоткуда. Укитаке просыпается утром, а они просто лежат. То рядом с футоном — оби Кайена, то у столика — гребень, то чашка стоит у приоткрытых седзи, а в ней — мутная вода. Иногда это аккуратно сложенное юката, иногда — обрывок обмотки с рукояти катаны. 

Укитаке не выбрасывает вещи, а складывает в сундук. «Может быть, — думает он, глядя в темную воду озера, — кто-то принес их». От непроглядной глади веет холодом. Темнота там, в глубине, притягивает. Укитаке смотрит долго, постепенно ощущая смутное беспокойство. 

— Укитаке!

Он вздрагивает. Это Кёраку. Кёраку ничего не знает о вещах. Кёраку не любил Кайена, ему и не надо знать. 

— Что, Нанао-тян тебя отпустила? — улыбается Укитаке, но только губами. В глазах все еще темная вода. Кёраку не должен заметить, иначе обидится. Раньше обижался. 

В камышах кричат кулики, сумрачные тени уже ложатся на мостки к Угендо. Кёраку подходит к Укитаке и садится рядом. Розовое кимоно накрывает плечи, большая горячая рука греет через ткань хаори.

— Вот пожалуюсь сэмпаю, точно пожалуюсь… — тянет он. Голос у него мягкий и теплый, как перина. Укитаке посмеивается:

— Ябеда.

Кёраку обнимает его, заставляет подняться, увлекает в дом, где тепло и уютно. Укитаке подчиняется и лишь у створок бросает через плечо взгляд на озеро. Ему кажется, что за доски цепляются чьи-то пальцы.

 

* * *  
— Рукия, — спрашивает он назавтра, когда Кучики заходит помочь с отчетами, — ты ничего не оставляла позавчера в Угендо? Чего-нибудь дорогого тебе?

Рукия мотает головой. Она еще не оправилась после трагедии, и Укитаке решает не показывать ей вещи. Чашку, гребень, пояс. Он улыбается, делает вид, что ничего не спрашивал, и вместе с Рукией продолжает проверять документы, пока в чашках остывает желто-зеленый чай.

Рукия уходит поздно вечером, едва ступая по дощатым настилам, бесшумная, словно тень. Укитаке почти физически ощущает ее боль. Он печально смотрит вслед. Смерть коснулась Рукии краем одежд, свершила свое дело ее руками. Быстрый всплеск отвлекает его. «Карпы», — с улыбкой Укитаке поворачивается к озеру. 

Темная рябь рассыпается по воде. Он подходит к самому краю, приглядывается, ожидая увидеть в глубине золотые рыбьи спины. Но видит лицо. Мгновенье на него смотрят пустые глаза. Без злобы или ярости, без выражения. Кто хочет убить — убьет, для этого не надо ненавидеть. Укитаке смаргивает, видение исчезает.

Он чешет затылок, бормочет под нос: «Все, все, хватит думать о нем», но отправляется не к себе, а в восьмой отряд. Ему хочется выпить, хочется ощутить жар от саке и объятий. Пусть Кёраку ничего не знает, все равно: когда он рядом, все не так плохо. 

Укитаке идет быстрее. Ему неприятно лгать. Ложь давит на сердце тяжелее камня. Холод подбирается с озера, гонится по пятам, лижет ноги. Укитаке срывается в шунпо — желание немедленно увидеть Кёраку становится невыносимым.

— Укитаке, ты чего такой встрепанный? 

Когда Укитаке падает на крышу, Кёраку протягивает к нему руки. Сам лежит, растянувшись, на теплой черепице. Рядом бутылочка, пиалка и шляпа. Темные волосы растрепаны, хвост распустился, один глаз приоткрыт.

Укитаке ложится рядом, прижимается всем телом, кладет голову на сгиб его локтя.

— Ничего, ничего, просто… соскучился.

— Э… да тебе все мало! Я же утром только ушел, — Кёраку перебирает его волосы, а Укитаке, не отрываясь, смотрит в пиалу. В ней темнеет лужица саке. Кёраку осторожно гладит его по затылку, целует, словно хочет прогнать видения, даже не зная о них. Укитаке закрывает глаза — ему и впрямь становится лучше. Он чувствует себя защищенным, он хочет рассказать, но молчит и только подставляет лицо губам Кёраку.

 

* * *  
Весь день Укитаке занимается делами. Он заставляет себя думать, что мокрые следы на татами — всего лишь игра воображения. Он боится вещей в сундуке, но достает их и рассматривает. Они будто зовут его: давай, открой, поговори с нами. Чашка, гребень, пояс, юката. Ему кажется, что ткань юката всегда чуть влажная. Может, оттого, что в Угендо такой воздух. 

Когда в обед Кёраку приходит навестить его, Укитаке снова убирает их в сундук, запирает на замок: так спокойней. Потому что иногда ему снится, что вещи гремят в сундуке, шевелятся, переворачиваются, что открывают крышку. Пустое юката, никем не повязанный пояс, гребень с мертвым волосом мертвого лейтенанта. 

Кёраку сидит в гостях дольше обычного. Задает вопросы, словно обо всем догадался. Укитаке придумывает ответы. 

Наступает вечер, и Кёраку все-таки возвращается в отряд, а Укитаке не просит остаться. Он раскатывает футон, хочет затушить светильник. Снаружи раздается громкий всплеск. «Карпы», — говорит себе Укитаке, но сидит, не двигаясь. 

Лампа горит. Снова всплеск. Шлеп, шлеп. Укитаке посмеивается. Он встает. Здравый смысл велит ему пойти и убедиться, что там никого нет. Интуиция говорит остаться и не гасить свет. Укитаке идет к седзи. Шлеп, шлеп. Он видит через бумагу силуэт. 

— Эй, кто там? — он распахивает створки. Лишь миг видит перед собой то самое лицо, раскрытый рот. И… снова никого на террасе. Только в лунном свете выплескивается на доски и стекает обратно вода. Ровные серебряные круги расходятся на озерной глади. По ногам пробегает ледяным касанием ветер. 

Поверхность озера снова безжизненно спокойна. Словно черное масляное пятно: без движения, без дыхания. Ледяная пустота. Укитаке отступает, захлопывает створки. 

Его тошнит, сердце стучит. Ему хочется кричать. «Это бред», — твердит он. Навязчивая идея. Хватает бутылку саке, но не решается открыть крышку. Прячется под одеяло с головой, как в детстве. Его колотит озноб. Он не собирается спать. Но дурнота охватывает, окутывает, лишая сил. И он засыпает против воли.

Ему снится, что вещи громыхают в сундуке, немые пустые предметы бьются, словно одержимые, хотят выбраться, выбраться во чтобы то ни стало.

— Укитаке! Да проснись же!

Укитаке открывает глаза. Лицо болит, щеки мокрые от слез. А над ним склоняется Кёраку — вернулся, значит. 

 

* * *  
Укитаке боится, что Кёраку заподозрит неладное. И качает головой, когда тот наконец спрашивает прямо:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Нет, не нужно.

Голос звучит уверенно, убедительно, и лишь когда Кёраку выходит и затворяет за собой седзи, ледяной спазм сжимает горло. 

Над озером сгущаются сумерки. Укитаке встает, подвязывает рукава юката и уносит сундук в дальний угол. Прикасаться к старому металлу противно, но Укитаке заставляет себя. Ручки под его пальцами влажные.

Он садится на футон и вслушивается. За стенами дома тишина. Мертвая тишина стелется над водой, растекается туманом окрест. Укитаке чувствует ее холодом в коленях и животе. Он не выходит любоваться на карпов. Он ложится под ватное кимоно, подкладывает под висок валик подушки.

Все тихо. Даже кулики не кричат. Укитаке придвигает книгу поближе, открывает, постепенно перестает вслушиваться. Холод отпускает, сердце бьется спокойнее. Отрывается Укитаке, только когда раздается глухое «тук-тук». Он настороженно замирает. Звук повторяется. Словно глиняная кружка стучит о дерево. Тук-тук. Все настойчивее. Укитаке вздрагивает. Он знает все. 

Он поднимает голову от книги. Пахнущий вонючей водой ледяной ветер окатывает его, растекаясь в груди ужасом. В проеме седзи стоит Кайен. Стоит, опустив руки, не улыбаясь, не скалясь. Белое пустое лицо не выражает ничего. Стоит, выхваченный холодным светом луны. Вода с его рук и ног льет на циновки. 

Страх не дает пошевелиться. Можно было бы схватить меч, защититься, но Укитаке только сидит и смотрит на Кайена. Можно было бы убежать, но Укитаке не двигается.

Кайен выпрямляется. Двигает пальцами. Делает шаг. Еще один. Укитаке словно парализован. Он знает, что надо что-то предпринять, но не знает что. 

Кайен делает еще шаг. Его нельзя остановить. Укитаке открывает рот, чтобы закричать: «Что тебе нужно?» — но тут боль скручивает внутренности, взрывается внутри, сдавливая горло. 

Укитаке кашляет. А Кайен приближается. Он идет все быстрее: шаг, еще шаг. Кровь течет с губ Укитаке, в голове мутится. Кайен подходит совсем близко. Теперь запах гнили, тухлой воды еще отчетливее. Укитаке хватается за горло. То ли приступ, то ли Кайен не дает ему дышать.

Кайен смотрит пустыми глазами. Быстро поднимает руку и протыкает Укитаке грудь.

 

* * *  
Укитаке приходит в себя, когда уже светло. Подушка в крови, простыня тоже. И в затхлой воде. Укитаке не может сесть, но чувствует, что в волосах что-то запуталось. Он поднимает руку и с силой выдирает гребень Кайена. Ощупывает себя — на нем юката Кайена. В чашке перед футоном — мутная зеленая вода. Укитаке сглатывает ком в горле, заставляет себя подняться.

Ему не приснилось — теперь он знает. Грудь горит огнем. В бесстрастном свете утра видно, что на ткани — пятна крови и следы чужих пальцев. Укитаке стягивает юката, берет чашку и гребень. Складывает все в сундук. Превозмогая боль, тащит его из дома. На террасе давится кашлем, но когда приступ проходит, снова волочет сундук к озеру. Вода опять неподвижна. Как будто приглядывается.

Укитаке напрягается из последних сил и сталкивает свою ношу с берега. Наблюдает, как вода поглощает сундук, смыкается над ним, словно и не было ничего. Укитаке сидит на коленях у кромки воды. И даже не замечает, как Кёраку подходит к нему.

Без лишних слов поднимает на ноги, ведет в комнату.

— Выслушай меня, — просит Укитаке, не давая Кёраку заговорить. — Просто выслушай. 

И медленно, подробно рассказывает все. Кёраку слушает внимательно. Хмурит широкие брови, крутит волосы. Укитаке не боится, что тот не поверит, скорее уж разозлится. Из-за Кайена. Из-за того, что тот снова вернулся.

— Если ты не шутишь… 

Укитаке решается поднять глаза: Кёраку задумчиво почесывает подбородок. Значит, не сердится.

— Я думаю, нам надо проверить, что с его останками, — хрипит Укитаке, затем, откашлявшись, добавляет: — Сейчас же.

 

* * *  
Кёраку кивает. Он подает руку, поднимая Укитаке с футона, помогает переодеться. В молочно-белом тумане они выходят из Угендо. Озеро провожает их молчанием. Темная вода по обе стороны мостков залита дымкой. На берегу Кёраку хватает Укитаке за локоть, и они спешат в сторону Руконгая. 

Утро холодное и серое. Куукаку уже ждет их: ее тонкая фигура темнеет в тумане. Кёраку зовет:

— Куу-тян! Нам нужна ваша помощь!

Укитаке не уверен, что им позволят вскрыть захоронение. Еще больше он боится, что уже слишком поздно, могила пуста. 

Но когда туман разбивают первые лучи солнца, земля поднимается от удара кидо. Укитаке склоняется над гробом, видит сложенные на груди руки, смотрит в лицо. Когда глаза вдруг открываются, Укитаке без сожаления рубит вдоль груди: он точно знает — перед ним не его лейтенант. Кайен должен уйти с миром.

 

* * *  
Возвращаются они с Кёраку лишь под вечер. Розовый свет заходящего солнца ложится на стебли бамбука, на камыши, на сухие доски мостков. У самого Угендо Укитаке не выдерживает, обнимает Кёраку за шею. В прозрачной голубой воде озера мелькают золотые спины карпов.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Укитаке.

Кёраку гладит его по спине:

— Не за что. Бедняга Кайен. Нам сразу стоило упокоить его останки.

— Теперь он стал частью Сейрейтея.

Кёраку улыбается и, сжимая его лицо в ладонях, целует в губы. Укитаке закрывает глаза. Вдвоем они стоят в последних лучах солнца, теплый ветер ласкает их руки и волосы.

— Идем, хватит тут заниматься непотребством, — Укитаке отстраняется, тянет Кёраку в дом. Они идут рядом, Кёраку раздвигает седзи. Прежде чем войти, Укитаке оборачивается. На влажных мостках стоит глиняная чашка.


End file.
